Twins-Gemelos
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Carson es el hermano gemelo de Kurt, el ha vuelto a ohio no solo para causar una impresión en todos los estudiantes de Mckinley si no tambien para enamorar a Sebastian Smythe ¿Que harias si el chico que le coqueteo a tu novio estuviera tras tu hermano?¿Como se tomara todo esto kurt? ¿Como reaccionara Blaine?/Klaine-Carson & Sebastian
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno tengo esta loca idea desde hace mucho tiempo, y bueno sus respuestas con mi otro fic "Unas vacaciones inesperadas" hicieron que me decidiera a publicarlo :D**

**Este fic se me ocurrió gracias a un Twit que hizo hace tiempo Chris Colfer, que si Carson se integrara a McKinley seria como el mejor amigo de Santana, no me acuerdo muy bien xDD pero bueno se me ocurrió ya que si Sebastian es igual que Santana pues Carson y el podrían ser amigos o algo mas xD y ¡Bam! Se me ocurrió la idea :D Soy algo conocida ya que hago fics de parejas algo disparejas o jamás vistas o conocidas jejeje asi que no se enojen conmigo**

**Solo vine a dejarles el prologo ^^**

**Este fic tratara de Klaine y de Carson y Sebastian**

***Este fic es situado despues de I Kissed A Girl y combine algunas cosas de Carson y Chris y otras no.**

* * *

'Me levante temprano aunque era sábado, estaba algo emocionado y feliz ya que mi hermano vendría a visitarnos-Si tengo un hermano y no solo es eso, es mi hermano gemelo- el al querer ser un periodista del New York Times estudiaba en otra ciudad y casi no podíamos verlo solo venia a visitarnos los fines de semana pero esta vez se quedaría un mes entero ya que parece que había una epidemia en su escuela asi que le dieron vacaciones a todos los alumnos y aunque Carson no le gusto mucho al principio-es demasiado inteligente-mi papa lo logro convencer y bueno el vendrá hoy y saldremos de compras-espero que no venga con esas chamarras y camisas horribles-aunque a el no le gustaba mucho que digamos.

El y yo somos idénticos pero a la vez tan diferentes, por ejemplo el viste de una forma sencilla y yo, visto al ultimo grito de la moda, el no se queda callado y algunas veces admiro eso y otras solo quiero que se calle, a el le gusta el futbol y a mi no, le encanta practicar las Sai y eso a mi no me gusta-creo que es peligroso- y muchas cosas mas, somos diferentes ya que el se lleva mas con los chicos y yo mas con las chicas y-'

-¡Kurt apurate que ya van a hacer las 9!-grito Finn afuera de la habitacion de Kurt, el castaño suspiro y se siguió arreglando 'Se me olvido mencionar que Finn le encanta ser "amigo" de Carson y digo amigo entre comillas ya que Carson algunas veces le molesta que Finn sea algo….. distraído pero Finn no se da cuenta de nada y otra casita mas, Blaine no sabe que tengo un hermano gemelo y pienso presentarse este fin de Semana, espero se lleven bien'

Kurt salió de su habitacion y se dirigió a la cocina donde ya todos estaban en la mesa, vio a finn comer muy rápido su comida y a su padre mirando con asombro al chico, beso la mejilla de Carole y se sentó frente a Finn, cuando todos acabaron de comer salieron rumbo hacia el Aeropuerto en la camioneta de Burt.

**_-[-]-_**

-Parece que su vuelo todavía no llega-dijo Burt viendo a todos lados, Finn hizo lo mismo buscando al chico, Kurt solo señalo a algo apenas visible, todos dirigieron su vista hacia donde kurt señalaba-Gracias hijo-todos fueron hacia la persona y cuando voltio y los vio, su sonrisa se ensancho, se acerco lentamente y abrazo a burt, le dio un beso en la mejilla a carole y abrazo a finn y a kurt-Bienvenido Carson-dijo burt con una sonrisa, amaba a kurt pero Carson era el hijo que siempre había soñado solo que Carson era algo "hablador"

-He vuelto-dijo Carson un chico un poco mas alto que kurt-solo un poco-cabellos castaños algo despeinados, traia unos lentes, en su mano derecha su celular y en la otra una coke Diet, tenía una camisa azul y una chamarra del mismo color hasta los codos, unos jeans y tenis, kurt miro a su hermano y no había cambiado nada en su ropa.

* * *

**Bueno eso fue el primer capitulo :D este fic estara centrado nada mas en Klaine y en Carson y Sebastian ^^ espero les haya guste **


	2. Chapter 2

-Enserio te quiero hermano pero no te pases. Jamas me pondré este pantalón o mayon, lo que sea-dijo Carson señalando a los pantalones ajustados que traía Kurt, el chico solo negó con la cabeza, ese dia había amanecido con mucha gripe por lo cual no podía salir de casa y menos ir a McKinley asi que su padre había convencido a Carson que fuera el en su lugar y nadie se daría cuenta bueno solo por la ropa ya que Carson y Kurt vestían completamente diferente. Y ahí estaban los dos discutiendo que tendría que llevar el chico.

-¡Tienes que llevarte eso Carson! No quiero que me vean con esos pantalones y esas chamarras que llevas-dijo kurt señalando a la ropa de su hermano

-Kurt, no te verán a ti me verán a mi además asi me gusta vestir-dijo algo enojado por la actitud de kurt pero este solo negó con la cabeza.

-Ellos pensaran que soy yo asi que te vas a poner estos pantalones-Carson se molesto e iba a empujar a kurt pero su padre lo detuvo.

-¡Hey! Cuidado muchachito-dijo poniéndose entre los dos-Ahora díganme que pasa-

-Pasa que Kurt quiere que me ponga esos ajustados pantalones y sabes perfectamente que no me gustan papa y si voy a ir a la escuela en lugar de Kurt entonces quiero aunque sea usar por una vez mi ropa-carson solo suspiro y se sento en la cama de kurt, Burt miro a su hijo diciéndole "haz algo"

-¡Ok vale! Pero no llevaras esa chamarra-dijo algo molesto al ver que nadie le hacia caso y estornudo causando las risas de Burt y Carson.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Podrías dejar de mirarme-dijo Carson manejando y se volteo para ver como Finn no despegaba su mirada en el.

-Perdon es que tu y Kurt son tan parecidos-empezo a decir algo nervioso por la mirada que le mandaba Carson, el chico iba a responderle con su ya característico sarcasmo pero vio que ya había llegado asi que no dijo nada, se estaciono y vio a Finn salir corriendo tras una chica bajita de cabellos castaños, Carson salió del auto con el maletín que le dio Kurt y en su mano el horario de clases de ese dia y la contraseña del casillero de Kurt.

-Hey hola-dijo un chico de estatura pequeña, cabellos negros con bastante gel encima y ojos color avellana, Carson solo saludo con la cabeza y siguió caminando hasta su casillero dejando atrás al chico-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto algo preocupado al ver a su "novio" ignorándolo.

-No porque me tendría que pasar algo-dijo sacando algunos libros e ignorando al moreno estaba mas preocupado por tanto brillo y plumas que había en el casillero de su hermano-Porque sigues aquí-Carson se volteo hacia el chico que seguía ahí esperando algo mas que eso y le enojo no saber que quería el moreno.

- Nos toca clases juntos-fue lo único que pudo decir antes la actitud del castaño, lo miro y vio que no traía su ya ropa de diseñador si no que traía algo mas casual, una camisa pegada a su cuerpo de mangas largas, unos jeans desgastados y unos tenis, Blaine no sabia que pensar, su novio jamás se vestirá asi aunque le pagaran-el lo hizo una vez y el castaño no quiso-

-Hola Hobbit, porcelana-Santana llego con Brittany atrás de ella, la chica tenia en la frente un cuerno de unicornio, Carson miro a las dos chicas y se rio un poco por el cuerno-¿Y a ti que te pasa porcelana? ¿Por qué esa ropa?-pregunto Santana al ver la ropa que llevaba el chico "Adicto a la moda" el castaño solo alzo los hombros.

-Me gusta mas este estilo y no me digas porcelana-al decir lo ultimo su voz sono mas ronca o como dice santana mas de hombre y se fue dejando a los tres sorprendidos por la actitud del chico.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa a tu novio?-pregunto enojada a Blaine y este solo alzo los hombros y negó

-¡Ya se que le pasa!-Brittany sonrio haciendo que los dos miraran a la rubia-¿Se acuerdan cuando Kurt y yo saliamos?-dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo llevándose una mirada de aburrimientos por parte de Santana y una mirada de desconcierto por parte de Blaine-Pues fue porque Kurt se volvió Hetero ¡y creo que se volvió otra vez Hetero! Tendre mis dulces manos de bebe otra vez-dijo sonriendo feliz

-Kurt no es Hetero-dijo Blaine algo enojado y cruzando los brazos.

-Piensalo Anderson, Kurt se esta portando algo raro, ya no lleva esos pantalones ajustados y menos ropa de moda, además u voz suena mas ronca y como nos trata, tal vez si se esta volviendo hetero-Santana sabia que Kurt no se volveria hetero pero queria un poco de diversión y Blaine se la daría. Blaine miro a las dos chicas y estas asintieron.

_-"Kurt no se volveria Hetero….¿o si?"-_


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine toda la clase de Matematicas se la paso pensando en lo que le dijo Santana y en el comportamiento de su novio, Kurt jamás por nada del mundo dejaría de usar ropa de moda, lo conocía muy bien.

Conocia a Kurt mas que a el mismo y sabia que el Kurt que lo saludo hoy en la mañana no era el mismo Kurt que amaba cantar y era adicto a la moda.

Algo andaba mal en Kurt y el como su novio lo sabria tarde o temprano.

* * *

Carson estaba aburrido, el no era una persona que se callaba lo que pensaba pero ahí estaba tratando de aguantarse uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos, le habia prometido a Kurt que no lo metería en problemas y el cumplía su palabra.

Las horas pasaron y cuando salió al comedor, vio casi todas las mesas llenas, solo las de al final estaban vacias, escogió su comida y obvio una Coke Diet, camino hacia las mesas que estaban vacias sin importarle que una chica morena le estaba mandando señas aunque el pensaba que le mandaba señas a otra persona.

Se dirigió hacia una de las ultimas mesas y se sento, empezó a comer su hamburguesa sin importarle nada.

-¿Qué le pasa a Kurt? Me ignoro-dijo Mercedes molesta sentándose al lado de Sam y este le paso su brazo por los hombros de la chica, Quinn asintió y todos miraron hacia donde estaba Kurt.

Artie, Tina, Quinn, Mercedes y Sam empezaron a hablar de lo que le podría haber pasado a Kurt, además de que el castaño jamás comia solo ya que algunas veces lo molestaban además de que también era raro que Blaine no estuviera con el, si ellos siempre estaban pegados.

-Tal vez se peleo con Blaine-dijo en un susurro Quinn, los demas asintieron dándole la razón-hablando del rey de roma-Blaine iba con su bandeja y detrás de el estaba Brittany y Santana tomadas de la mano.

-Hey chicos-dijo Blaine con una sonrisa acomodándose en una de las sillas, al lado de el Santana se sento y Brittany, solo habia tres asientos vacios, dos para Finchel y uno para Kurt, hablando del castaño-¿Y Kurt?-

-Esta ahí-Mercedes señalo la mesa donde estaba Carson leyendo un libro-Le hice señas pero no me hizo caso-dijo frunciendo el seño, Blaine suspiro y se levanto de su silla.

-Hola-dijo Blaine despues de llegar hacia 'Kurt', el castaño alzo la mirada y solo le dio una señal en modo de saludo-¿Por qué no estas en nuestra mesa?-pregunto sentándose quedando frente al castaño.

-Yo….mm….solo queria estar un poco solo-dijo Carson algo confundido, ¿Quién era ese chico? Y ¿Por qué le importaba lo que Kurt hacia?.

-Kurt yo se que te pasa algo, dime por favor-Blaine le tomo la mano a Carson y la acaricio.

-Yo estoy bien, gracias-dijo algo nervioso y jalo su mano, Blaine se sorprendió, estaba confundido y algo ¿Triste?.

-¿Podemos ir a The Lima Bean despues de clases?-Carson solo asintió y le sonrio, solo tendría que actuar como Kurt y ya, además solo era un dia.

No iba a pasar nada malo ¿Verdad?

* * *

-¿Haz pensado en la canción que cantaras?-Blaine le sonrio a 'Kurt' ahora estaba mas tranquilo ya que su castaño no estaba tan distante y eso le alegraba, el castaño asintió.

-Si pero será sorpresa-dijo con una sonrisa algo coqueta en el rostro haciendo sonrojar a Blaine, antes del que moreno preguntara otra cosa, cierto castaño de mirada verdosa interrumpió la escena con esa sonrisa característica de el.

-Wow que sorpresa verlos aquí, a la hermosa pareja-esto lo dijo con cierta burla, tomo una de las sillas y se sento, le mando una sonrisa coqueta a Blaine, se giro para ver a Kurt y cuando iba a burlarse de su atuendo vio que le quedaba muy bien.

El castaño vestia con unos jeans, una camisa sencilla pegada al pecho, ya no tenia la chamarra puesta asi que se le veía el pecho un poco mas ancho, el cabello desordenado por pasarse varias veces la mano, Sebastian notaba algo raro en Kurt y no sabia porque pero ….. le gustaba y hasta le atraía.


End file.
